


Office Sex 2.0

by novabxmb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Choking, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novabxmb/pseuds/novabxmb
Summary: "Why not just fuck me in our bedroom?Why in the studies?""Because, I wanna experience the same high I was while fucking you at work..."Levi whispered while palming my hard on."Come on."





	1. Let's Play: Part One

Eren's POV

 Levi and I were already in a full blown make out session in the driveway before we even got out of the car. His kisses were aggressive and I was loving every second of it." Mmm...Levi...can we..at least make it..into the house..?" I asked in between kisses. Levi pulled away and said, "I'm sorry honey. You just make me so horny and especially after what we just did down at the office....I want more of you. So much more. I can't keep my hands off of you." Levi always knew how to instantly get me in the mood and my god..was I in the mood! "Okay, okay but lets go inside and finish this," I reply.

 Once we got inside, the lust we had for each other was unbearable at this point. "Okay, we should make this quick. We don't have long anyway." I say. Levi took me by the hand and lead me to the couch. Sitting me down and kneeling between me, he shook his head. "No, I can't rush pleasing you. I'm gonna take my time. I want you to really appreciate all the things I'm gonna do to you. I don't know if I can hold back being so gentle though...you bring the beast out of me, baby. Now sit back and don't focus on how much time we have." I shuddered at those words. I was getting so fucking hard and my pants weren't making the problem any easier and just when I though he was gonna take it out and suck me off...he got up and smirked at me again! "Now these pants...gotta go. The shirt too. I want you naked, Eren." 

 Before I knew it, Levi had me completely naked. "This isn't fair! Why are you still in clothes?! _Leviiii?_ " I complained. Levi stared into my eyes. "Was it fair how you pranced right down to my job and seduced me? _No. It wasn't_." He kissed my neck while starting to rub my dick. A soft moan escaped my lips as he kept at my neck. "Le..vi..." "Hmm?" he said in my ear. "C'mon, please...suck me. I want to feel your mouth on my dick. _Please?_ " I whined. "No, not yet. Just be patient. I'm working my way down there." 

 I slightly laid back on the couch. Levi hovered over my body. He covered every inch with a kiss. I couldn't take all of this. He was being too slow. My dick was painfully hard. Every time I moaned Levi bit his lip. I never understood why he got off to me moaning. I sound like a girl. So much like a girl. "You ready Eren? I hope you are because I'm ready to taste you," Levi said in a voice I was only familiar with when he was extremely horny. " _Yessss..yes please. Can't you tell how fucking turned on I am?! This hurts!_ " I pleaded. Levi admired how my dick throbbed and leaked precum as I heavily breathed while eye fucking him. "My...it's never looked so thick before. This is gonna be fun."

 Levi licked the tip and I swear to you I could have came just from that. "Sweet.." Levi mumbled. He circled his tongue around the head a few more times before taking me in all at once. Holy shit, my body was not ready! My hands flew to his head as I grabbed two fistfuls of his hair. "Oh my fucking....g..od...! Levi! Do that again!" I growled. Without saying anything, he repeated the action making me moan even louder. "Ah...yes. Suck it...suck it. Make me cum in your mouth. I need this release so bad." I said while yanking his hair a little more. 

 Seeing Levi in a position like this always drove me insane. Only I got to see this. How puffy his lips got from sucking me. How his head bobbed up and down...and how he looked up at me with teary eyes from practically choking on my dick. I let go of his hair and began to claw at the couch. He was seriously about to make me cum. "Ahh fucking yes! Make me cum Levi! I'm almost there-almost there...gah!" I bucked my hips as I threw my head back and released all that I had into that sweet mouth of his. "Holy..shit...Levi. Swallow it. Swallow all of it." I moaned out. Levi did just that. He swallowed every drop and looked up at me with a satisfied look. 

 "Eren. That was so much..but I'm happy you came so much. You'll last longer," he said as he got up and kissed my forehead. Breathing heavy and with my dick half hard I dare to ask. "What do you mean?" What do you plan to do to me?" "Take your sexy ass into my studies and wait for me. I gotta go get some things from the bedroom. Then you and I are gonna have some real fun." 

 


	2. Let's Play: Part Two

 Eren's POV

 I was starting to get chilly from all this waiting. I have been in this room for at least ten minutes and I'm starting to wonder- what the hell is he doing? I scanned the room. I don't come in here much. Usually Levi is so busy with work and I try not to disturb him in here. Aha, I saw one of his coats in his chair. I grabbed it to cover myself up. "Oh what do we have here? No, no, no. I wanted to see that body of yours still when I got back. Why are you covering up?" Levi asked. He closed and locked the door behind him. He walked up to me and placed his hand on my face. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He took the coat off of me, leaving me totally exposed again. "I had to get the one thing we needed in order to play." He held up some rope he had hidden behind his back with his free hand. The next thing I knew, I was being tied up by my wrist.

 "Can't have these that tight. Don't wanna leave those ugly read marks on your beautiful skin," Levi said. We haven't used these since our honeymoon...which wasn't long ago. I didn't think we'd be using them again so soon. "Do we have time?" I asked. Levi chuckled. He started to remove his clothes all while never breaking eye contact with me. "Eren stop worrying. I'll make time to fuck you. Your body. Damn, your body. Want me to tell you want I'm gonna do to you?" I nodded as I bit my lip. I felt myself getting stupid hard again. "Tell me.."

 "Well, I'm gonna bend you over this desk and I'm gonna fuck you until you can't bare it. I wanna make a mess of you. I don't have to waste time preparing you since I already was in you earlier. I know you want that, baby. I bought you home just to fuck you," Levi spoke deeply in my ear. Shivering, I ask, "Why not just fuck me in our bedroom?Why in the studies?" "Because, I wanna experience the same high I was while fucking you at work..." Levi whispered while palming my hard on. "This time I'm gonna make you call me daddy."

 In a sexual rage, Levi pushed everything that was on the desk onto the floor. He turned me around and bent me over. "Hmm, you always had such a nice ass." I felt a hard smack right after that, making me jolt. "Fuck! That kinda hurt...but I loved it. Do it again!" I say. "Oh, you're such a slut for me today aren't you? I love seeing you like this." Levi said. He smacked my ass three more times before leaning over my backside and biting my right shoulder. I felt his hard on right on my ass and boy was it driving me mad. "I wanna touch you properly too. I want to touch you so bad," I voice almost broke. "No, you've been so bad today. You need to be punished now. Are you ready?" I nodded as I felt Levi roughly enter me.

 "Oh my god, Ereeennn. You- you have no idea how this feels. Just sliding into you like this and you taking me so good," Levi moaned. He placed his hands on my hips as he tried to find a steady pace to stick to. The soft sound skin slapping was all you could hear besides our moans. I really wish I could use my hands. All I can do is lay here. Turning my head a bit, I got a glance at his face. His eyes were closed. His mouth hung open just a bit and it was all just too sexy. 

 "Levi, go faster. Please go faster. Punish me...like you said you would." "You ~ah~ sure that you ~ah~ want me to?" Levi asked in between pants. "Stick to your word. Make a mess of me, again," I demanded. "Fuck it!" Levi stopped thrusting and pulled my body closer to him so that I was no longer on the desk. With my back arched away from him just a little, I took him in again as he slammed into me. 

 Levi always knew how to hit the right spot. The spot that always makes me go wild. He was thrusting so fast I felt like I was going to die! "You like this, Eren? Getting pounded once today wasn't enough for you? Huh?" I couldn't even reply. All I could do was moan uncontrollably as teased me with his words. "Only I can fuck you like this. Only I can make you moan my name and beg for me. Say it Eren, who does all this belong to?!" Levi grunted in my ear. He yanked my head back by my hair. The back of my head was on his shoulder as he sped up. "I belong to you. I belong to you, daddy." I heard a low chuckle from him as he went a little deeper. "Levi! Le....vi....more! I need more! Put your hand around my neck. Fucking choke me!" 

 Levi snaked his hand around my neck. He caressed it before squeezing slightly then increasing his grip within seconds. There it was. That feeling I always got when he squeezed my neck. "Oooh..oh daddy! Fuck me harder daddy!" I screamed out. "I'm trying but you've managed to get so tight on me. Oh fuck...I think I'm gonna cum soon baby. Inside of you, like I always do." Levi said. It was getting hard for me to stand. My legs were all wobbly. Everything just felt so good. I was already getting close but I really wanted him to drive me over the edge. Straining my voice I say, "Squeeze a little tighter. I'm almost there myself." "Okay, whatever you desire, but turn this way a little." Levi turned my head a little more and looked at me with the most seductive look in his eyes. "Kiss me." 

 I didn't know that one kiss could do it for me. I felt myself tense up before cumming. I moaned into Levi's mouth as I dug my nails into the palm of my hands. There was so much. I wanted to just fall over. Levi pulled away as he resumed with thrusting. "Aww, I was sure you'd last a little longer. It even got all over my desk I guess it was all too good for you? Well, I'm...about...to..cum..too. Here it comes!" He gave those three final thrusts and that's all it took. Levi loosened his grip on my neck and groaned as he held me tight- filling me up. "Oh my god, I love you so much, Eren." Levi said as I felt him smile again my bare skin. Out of breath, I told him I loved him as well. "Now, let's get you out of this rope and cleaned up. We are both sweaty as hell," he laughed.

 

 

 

 The water from the shower felt nice and soothing. Levi still looked kind of tired. "Babe, you ok?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just all that thrusting has me all tired....and Eren?" "Yeah?" "I told you I'd make you call me daddy." I felt myself blush as I turned my face. "Don't get used to it." "Why not? He asked. "I dunno...just seems kinda weird." Levi sighed and hugged me from behind. "Nothing that you say or do it weird. I love every single thing about you. It's not weird at all." I smiled at that. "I love you too, Levi. I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed 


End file.
